beautiful ugly day
by TOSHIRODEATH1000
Summary: My name is faie but I go by the name fae. My mother does not know simple housewhole things before crying about it. I have three children but I'm only 17. I'm also scary of men. And you wonder how I got them now if since have phobia of men. Rated M for language and violence... Readers this is not one of book series


Chapter 1: A mother's love

11:30PM  
TUESDAY NIGHT

.

.

.

The loud banging echoes throughout the small apartment as she repeatedly slams her body against the door. Knows very well that it's painful yet continue to do it. So she gets in the bathroom where her anger lies. She suffers enough of this horror. She wants to destroy the thing, she does not want to it appear in front of her again. That thing is her own kin, her daughter. I'm that daughter cowering in the bathroom using my body and plastic basket to block the door.

The door jerks wildly against my back ready to break off its hinges at any minute. The basket abandons me some time back. I sat on the antique white tilts floor the 19th century bathtub at the base of my feet. Helping me keep the door closes.

"You bicth! Why didd you hav do dis to me, huh?! I was... no I am da bessst seller person out then you bitch. I should be number one dis month!" She yelled angrily in a slurp.

She was drunk. She always put her anger out on me when she drunk or normal. Yet she only ignores me daily, so I was fine with it. Then suddenly the rapid banging stop replaces with a quick thump sound. It went silent in the hallway; I wait to see if they're more movement before I could relax.

Lift my bare feet off the rim of the tub. They're stingy bright red with scratches. Places them on the floor, I knew that painful ignore that places the fallen metal basket against the door as if was chair. It would not last long but long enough. Going over to the cabinet mirror, I ignore my reflection and take out the first aid kit. Turns back to the door truly hoping that she is passed out or she got smarter.

Moves the basket out the way opening the door slightly, there was a figure lying on the floor spare out. She has long, chestnut hair that flows down her back and surrounds her heart shaped face. If someone who see her now they would call her an angel. Yet in my eyes she is a truly cruel, beautiful angel.

I step over her to get to the wooden oak closet behind her. I take out a pinkish-green cover and drape it over her. Walk down darken yellow peeling off hallway to my bedroom. There stood four doors I choose the last one on the right entering it. Locking it behind me, dim light came from the window guides me to my desk. There was a floor lamp hovering over the desk. On the desk there is a rectangle object sitting there by a mirror. Sitting down in front of the mirror were only my neck below could be seen.

I start to examine myself and notice that my shirt is no longer white but crimson. I lightly move the torn shirt over my head as sobs escape from my lips. A large gash running down from under the left breast to waist tore into the bra. There even was even a cut on my right arm. The bloody shirt rests in my hands before I grip it with my mouth. I open the first aid and pull out a surgical suture. Ski needle held between a needle driver with thin clear thread attach to it. Immediately without hesitation, I start attacking the wound, sewing it together. Sobs escape my lips with each pull to the flesh and tremble do to the pain.

It felt like it was forever as I was get to the last stitch. Sigh came from my white drain lips. Needle held before me gleams in the moonlight mocking me that I still have long way to go. Scissors cuts it loose as I begin on my arm. I just stop thinking to keep the pain away. There was seepage there the bandage but I ignore it.

Moan came from the hallway," Fae."

The moaning came louder with wincing follow behind it.

"Fae, please come here. I need you!"

I sigh walking to the door ignore the screams coming from my feet. The door echo behind as I left and leaving my sense in there too.

Why? Because she is my mother and I'm all she got is me even when she hates me. It fine that way along if I have place to live.

**_end of ch 1_**


End file.
